When Silence Hits the Sky
by ox-dancindarlin-xo
Summary: The Doctor is ready to venture to a world where he's never gone before, but he needs Amy Pond to succeed. Now consumed in his own problems, he isn't noticing the silence. Silence is coming. Can he and Amy both prepare for when the silence hits the sky?


_A/N: Hello guys :) Alright, so this isn't a Harry Potter fanfiction – as you may have guessed – it is a Doctor Who one! Yes, yes, I too have succumbed to the charms el Matt Smith. _

_Now, about this fanfiction; It is mainly what I think should have happened with the Doctor and Amy from the beginning. I hope you enjoy! :D_

_

* * *

_

"Did you see that?!"

"He was just chasing you right out of there!"

"And you're plan!"

"And those men with the big funny hats!?"

"_You were incredible_!!"

It was the speaking in unison that caused both of them to burst out into too-loud laughter. It was difficult even for the incredible screeching of the TARDIS to drown it out.

The Doctor and Amy had just left a particularly tricky situation regarding _the Weeping Angels_. After reuniting with River Song, the Doctor found it even more difficult to figure out exactly who she was. She says she'd killed a man; the greatest man she'd ever known. But somehow, it made it clearer about why she was the way she was.

As the TARDIS came to a halt, the Doctor and Amy were still chuckling away like schoolchildren outside a candy shop.

Between her giggles, Amy asked the Doctor – twinkles in her hazel eyes, "So where are we now?" The silent smirk she received as a reply only made her bite down harder on her bottom lip, anticipated.

The Doctor chuckled again, as he watched the red and pink blur that was Amy rush out the TARDIS door and into the world outside.

When he got outside and stood beside her, he could feel her tense up beside him, and widened his smirk at the sight of her disappointed expression on her flawless face.

"Home?!" She snapped, disbelieving, for she and the Doctor were parked right in the middle of her bedroom floor, in her home, London, UK, Earth. "You brought me _home_?!"

"Home is where the heart is, right?" The Doctor grinned, eyeing Amy from the side. She had now moved over and sat on the foot of her bed, absently fiddling with the blanket folded across the metal frame, looking away from him.

She shrugged. "Oh, I don't know..." She told him softly, the corner of her lips pulled up into a tiny mischievous smile, "...I'd say my heart lies elsewhere."

The Doctor's smugness suddenly flushed away, as did the colour from his cheeks.

This kept happening. Little moments between he and Amelia. It wasn't easy when he'd made it perfectly clear – multiple times – that nothing could ever happen between a Time Lord and a human. It was too hard, too sad, too heartbreaking... It had happened with Rose, happened with Martha – he was _not_ going to let it happen again.

And yet... there was that tiny piece inside of him, that lonely, hollow, deep hole in the pit of his chest that made him wish with all his heart that it could happen; that it would.

He cleared his throat, deciding to change the subject. "So, you said you were running?" He asked, interested, sitting down on the bed beside her.

At first, she looked deeply into his eyes for a second, before slowly turning her head to something directly forward. The Doctor followed her gaze, and what he met before him could have broken a human man's heart in two.

For there – hanging on the wardrobe door – was a wedding dress.

White, simple; nothing too flashy. Not seemingly Amy's taste at all. He guessed straight away that she was not particularly looking forward to walking down the isle in that.

"Well."

"Yeah."

"Blimey."

"I know."

There was a pause.

"This is the same night we left, yeah?" She asked, jigging up and down on the bed like anxiously. The Doctor checked his watch.

"We've been gone five minutes," He told her, and then watched as she reached over and snatched something from her bedside table. When she held it out for him to see, he realised what it was.

It was a red, velvet ring-holder. And inside it, he knew, was the ice with the power to splinter his heart.

She opened it up, and revealed a ring. An engagement ring. With one single diamond on the end. Again, it was simple – silver. He supposed it would be a simple wedding. He took it from her, and examined it, no longer wanting to look at her face.

"I'm getting married in the morning." She told him, as if to be clear.

"Why did you leave it here?" He asked, tapping it distractedly, still looking away from her.

"Why did I leave my engagement ring off when I run away with a strange man the night before my wedding?" She spelt out, an innocent look around her eyes; childlike, excited.

The Doctor ignored this. He was finding this all difficult already; why _now, Amelia? Why? _

"Yeah." He mumbled instead of voicing his thoughts.

Amy took the ring from him, and placed it back on her bedside table before quickly turning to him. She moved pretty fast, almost worried that even a blink would make him disappear. As if he was still the imaginary friend of her childhood, the very thing that brought both the man she loved _and_ her fiancé together.

"Who's the _lucky_ fella?" He asked, way too harsh for his liking, unintentionally bringing his jealousy to a public level.

"You met him," She said, sweetly.

"Ah, the good looking one??" The Doctor asked, falsely interested, trying to lighten up his dark mood. Amy eyed him, glaring but... not glaring. The Doctor understood. "Or the other one?"

When she didn't answer, he decided to make a joke. He put his hand up to his face, and gestured a long nose. It was a new low for him, but also made his ego feel a little better – which wasn't so bad.

Amy just slapped him playfully on the arm. "The other one," She groaned, between gritted teeth.

"Well he was good, too," He said quickly, not wanting to put a damper on Amy's feelings – whatever they were – for him, and also not wanting to hurt her feelings.

"Thanks," she chuckled, looking down at her lap. As she laughed, the Doctor just looked at her. His mind wandering off into a million other places.

If she was Timelord... Or he was human...

"So!" She brightened up, drawing him out of his momentary trance. "Do you comfort a lot of people on the night before their _wedding_?" Her eyes widened at the word '_wedding_', as they were a lot during this subject.

His heart broke again. One too many times over.

His voice lowered dramatically, and he couldn't look her in the eye as he asked, "Why would you need comforting?"

"I nearly died!" She told him, moving forward into his new line of sight, her flame-hair draping her beautiful freckle-covered face. "I was alone in the dark, and I nearly have died." She took a dramatic inhale, and instantly the Doctor knew what was going to happen. "And it made me think."

"Well, yes, natural. I think sometimes – well, lots of times." He didn't want to ramble, but it was the swimming conversation he was having with Amy run around his head that made him do it. He usually rambles when he doesn't want to give a straight answer, or show his true feelings. It was probably the only trait that has stuck with him throughout all his regenerations.

"About what I want." Amy said, still looking at him even though he was looking away. "About _who_ I want."

His two hearts started pumping with maximum effort, his breathing increased and the blood pounded in his ears.

_This cannot be happening. This cannot be happening._

"You know what I mean?"

The Doctor debated this, trying to keep his feelings down. He could act the idiot, say no, and get her to spell it out – long, painfully. Or he could cut to the chase, let her know that he's known all along, say yes – short, quick.

"Yeah," He told her, nodding. But when she kept looking at him, waiting for a different answer – the answer _she_ wanted... he had to change his answer. "No." He decided, definitely acting the fool now. He was too far in, too deep – he couldn't breathe, he couldn't think.

"About _who_..." She inclined her head a little, so that it gestured gently towards him, "...I want."

"Oh, right, yeah." He said quickly, one of his hearts suddenly up in his throat. A lump – large, painful, foul-tasting, hairy.

She gazed at him again, and this time her gaze was much too a match for him. He waited, trying to flow it out – but it was no use.

"No, still not getting it."

"Doctor." She droned, obviously growing impatient. "In a word – in one very single word, even you can understand," And at that, she was leaning in.

"_You're getting married in the morning_!" He yelled, scrambling desperately from the bed, unknowing of anything else to say.

Because going through his mind were many scenarios of what could happen, what he wanted to happen. But he knew many – so many – of them could never come true.

She followed him off the bed, of course. She wasn't going to give up that easily, was she?

"Well the morning's a long time away." She said, moving closer to him, his back now pressed up against the TARDIS, and his front pressed up against... well, _hers_."What are we gonna do about that?"

"Amelia! Listen to me!" He tried to reason with her as she pulled down and away the straps of his trousers, and he pulled them back up quickly, her grin full of too much mischief for her angel-like face. "I am nine-hundred-and-seven years old!"

He was yelling now. He reverted to yelling, because this is all he could now do. His hearts were broken, his brain was hurting and his eyes were stinging. She'd pushed him too far, too many times.

"Do you understand what that means??" He asked, moving away and around from her, calming down dramatically now.

"It's been a while?" She asked, turning to face him again and wrapping her arms round his neck. He found it astonishing how she did not laugh at his horror-stricken face. Again, he was pushing her arms away, keeping her from touching him.

"Yea– _no_, no, no! I'm nine-hundred-and-seven and look at me! I don't get older, I just change. You get older – I don't, and this can't ever work."

He had somehow in all the tangle gotten pinned back up against the TARDIS, with the first few of his shirt buttons undone.

He'd finally done it – voiced for what felt like the tenth-million time why a Timelord and a human can never _ever_ be together.

Amy wasn't taking it that easily. He didn't expect that she would, of course.

She put on a fake, childish expression – one you see of those before they are about to cry, or upset. "Oh, you are sweet Doctor, but," She's stepped forward again, her arms back at his neck, "I wasn't looking for something so quite long term."

Before he could digest anything that had been going on, a pair of lips smashed down onto his. For a second, he had to succumb. It felt so right – so heavenly – to have her lips on his, a burning sensation so breathtakingly brilliant that only heart's of black would not enjoy.

His hand unwillingly found her waist, before his brain realised what he was doing, and pulled them back. But his lips did not stop moving with hers, for even his brain was resisting the urge to pull away.

But his arms did the job in the end – taking her upper arms and pulling her arms-length away, a good telling-off distance.

"But you're _human_! You're _Amelia_, you're getting _married in the morning_!"

Then it twigged.

He pushed her away once more, his brainwave hitting just a little too late. "In the morning..."

"Doctor?"

Amy removed her arms, sensing that he'd hit something – something important.

"It's you, it's all about you." He said, softly, his words burning a sensation through his mouth. For the truth of his words was shocking even himself for a little while now. "E-Everything." He continued, looking down at her feet, not knowing where exactly to place himself – he felt so off now, so out of place. "It's about you."

Amy was eyeing him now, differently, sarcastically – worried, slightly.

"Doctor?" She asked again, stepping away, clearing a foot of space between them both.

"Amelia Pond." He went on, seemingly in his own world. "Mad, impossible Amelia Pond, I don't know why, I have no idea, but quite possibly the single most important thing in the _history_ of the _universe_ is..." There was a dead pause. It seemed as though every living thing on this Earth had stopped just for them. "...you."

Amy let out a gush of air, as if she'd been holding it in for a long period of time, and as she exhaled, she flopped onto the bed, a now genuine look of sorrow across her face.

The Doctor stayed where he was, stood still before her, looking down at the flame-haired temptress that was Amy Pond.

Then, she asked – out of all the things in the world she could have said at that moment, "Why is it that you call me _Amelia_?"

The Doctor didn't answer. He felt a rhetorical question didn't need answering.

Amy looked up at him, meaning in her eyes. "You call me _Amelia _while everyone else calls me _Amy_, why?"

The Doctor did nothing, again. He just stood, looking down at her, into the chocolate pools and diving deep down into the depths of her soul.

He hadn't even realised he'd been leaning in until he could no longer focus his eyes. He closed them shut for a brief second, only to come in contact with soft, tender lips. The lips of Amy Pond. _Amy Pond_.

It seemed like an eternity before they'd pulled away. And even then, both pairs of lips were still braced for another. Yet their eyes searched for something more. Something so much more.

"That should have been our first kiss." Amy whispered, absently, breathing a humourless laugh.

And then again, their lips met, and a magical world beyond compare to any universe, galaxy, planet, or species burst forth.

The world of the Doctor and Amy.

* * *

_A/N: OK, OK, I know, I know, it's pretty much a long shot. XD But what do you think? :) Should I have them do it full on... or just kissing for now? Should they wake up in the morning and regret it, or start a semi-'relationship' – breaking the news to Rory? PM me!_

_And yes, yes, you ultimate Doctor Who lovers, you! :) I DID use GENUINE quotes from episode 5 - Flesh and Stone. But I did change some lines etc. I do not own it! All rights go to the BBC!  
_

_Kelly xxx_

_PS, I'm sorry this is soooo long! Do you like these lengthy chapters?? Because it's not usually what I'm used to doing.  
_


End file.
